


The Two Family Man

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [39]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Getting used to coming home and having you and Jack there might be more than a girl can handle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 8x23 & 8x24, THE BROTHERS HOTCHNER AND THE REPLICATOR!

“Hey Dad!”

Jack ran toward his father as he walked down the concourse and into the station. Hotch could’ve flown but he’d been in the air way too much the last couple of days. That helicopter crash wasn’t something he was likely to forget anytime soon. Even if he could repress it, his sore muscles would be a reminder. He opened his arms for his son and gave him a big hug.

“Hey buddy.”

“Hi there.” Beth smiled as she walked into his arms. 

The three of them hugged as commuters walked around them. Hotch didn't care; he wanted a few minutes with his family. At least he knew that this time he wouldn’t be called away. This was their time and he would put 100% into it.

“Are you alright?” Beth whispered. She didn't want Jack to hear.

Hotch didn't respond, he just kissed her hello. He liked it so much he did it twice. She caressed his face and then looked down at Jack.

“I think Dad is pretty tired Jack. Maybe we should just go back to the house.”

“No, I'm fine.” Hotch smiled. “I was able to rest during the train ride. All I could think about was getting back to you guys and having some fun. I've got big plans.”

“Like what?” Jack asked.

Hotch let him walk a bit ahead as they made their way through the train station. He put his arm around Beth, letting her take the duffle bag from his shoulder and put it on hers. There she was, carrying the weight with him. So often he tried to understand how she just understood. Hotch hadn't worked it all out in his head yet but a year and half had gone by and she was still with him. All of that couldn’t be because of his charm.

“Well I know you and Beth did a ton of awesome things without me but New York is a big, big city.”

“Its one of the biggest in the whole world.” Jack looked back at his dad and Beth. “Did you know that they speak more languages here than anywhere else in the whole world. How many languages are there, Dad?”

“I would say somewhere close to two billion.” Hotch replied.

“Is that true Beth?” 

“Mmm, it’s maybe around 4000 but that’s a conservative estimate. Some languages are only spoken by a hundred or so people in indigenous tribes.”

“I think we’re nerds.” Hotch said.

“You are.” Jack laughed.

“There are a lot of things we can do together in the city. Now we actually have time to do them.”

“How long can you stay?” Beth asked.

“I'm out for the week; that’s straight from the Director’s office. Morgan stayed behind to do the majority of the paperwork. I tried to fight him on it; I lost.”

“I don’t have the week off. I just have today.”

“That’s alright.” He held her closer and kissed her temple. “We’ll make due like we always have.”

“Getting used to coming home and having you and Jack there might be more than a girl can handle.”

“I feel the same.”

“We can go to Strawberry Fields.” Jack said, bringing their attention back to the conversation. “We can go see the Statue of Liberty again and all the cool churches and the place where Simon and Garfunkel first made songs. Can we do that?”

“Whatever you want to do we’re gonna do it.” Hotch said. “I think we should start with lunch. Are you hungry Jack?”

“Yes!” he jumped up and down.

“He's always hungry.” Beth said.

“Were you guys OK here without me?” he asked. “I mean I know you were OK but…”

“We were good. We looked forward to you coming back. Is everyone OK?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He kissed her again. When Hotch saw the look of concern on Beth’s face, he stroked her cheek. “It’s alright, I promise.”

“OK.” she nodded.

“Can I hail the cab, Beth?” Jack asked. They’d just walked outside to the cloudy afternoon. As usual, Grand Central Station was crowded. Actually, crowded was an understatement. Hotch reached for Jack’s hand. He knew well that a kid could disappear in an instant under these circumstances. Even though he was almost eight there was no objection. “I hailed a cab all by myself yesterday, Dad.”

“We won't have to hail a cab here, Jack.” Beth replied. “They're all down there waiting for us. Maybe later we will though.”

“Being in a cab is so awesome.” He smiled as they walked toward the taxi shelter.

“I think when you're seven almost everything is really awesome.” Hotch said.

“No dad,” Jack shook his head. “Bedtime isn’t really that awesome. Sometimes school isn’t awesome. Mostly everything else is though.”

“See, I said almost everything is awesome.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to keep up with you two.” Beth smiled and then laughed.

“I’ll hold your hand so you can keep up Beth.” Jack reached for her.

“You're a sweetie.”

“Where do you guys want to go for lunch?” Hotch asked. They stopped at a cab and the driver opened the door for them. Beth climbed in first, putting the duffle bag on her lap. Jack was next and then his father before the door closed.

“You should pick,” Beth replied. “Jack and I don’t mind one bit, do we buddy?”

“Pick a good place Dad.” 

“I think Big Daddy’s a good place. They have 100 varieties of milkshakes. What do you guys think about that?”

“Yay!” Jack cheered.

“That sounds good to me.” Beth smiled.

“Could you take us to 24th and Broadway please?” Hotch asked the cabbie.

He relaxed in the backseat, putting his arm around his son’s shoulder. Beth leaned in close and Hotch’s fingers grazed her shoulder. He was off the clock, it was over. That didn't mean it would be easy to forget. None of it was but this case was particularly gut-wrenching. 

He wanted to be with the two people he loved more than anything. Hotch knew he would have to get his mind back into the right place. He’d take a long walk tonight, clear his mind, and breathe some fresh air. This job took more of him every day, every year…he didn't know how much longer he would be able to do it. His team was still intact, they were all alive and there to fight another day. For the next seven, Hotch would do his best to put that fight on the backburner.

***


End file.
